


Forever and Always

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, shit I'm back with my angst!!!, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: "I love you forever, forever and alwaysPlease just remember even if I'm not thereI'll always love you, forever and always."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys... I'm here again... And.. 
> 
> I'm back with my angst...
> 
> This came to my mind the moment I heard the song again after a very long time and I just have to write this one!
> 
> So forgive me and my urge for an angst.
> 
> And while reading this fic to make it more good? XD also listen to [Forever And Always by Parachute](https://youtu.be/TTMip-UHVKc) where this fic is born.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**☆☆☆☆☆☆DAISUGALOVE☆☆☆☆☆☆**

Tick tock goes the ticking of the clock. Suga checks the time for the umpteenth time that night.

_9.47pm_   
_Daichi is supposed to be home by now._

The silver-haired man sighed and turned off the TV. The noise that comes from it just makes his head pound.

He went to the kitchen to grab another glass of water. For some reason he just can't keep still.

Daichi was never late. And if he's going to be late Suga's pretty sure that his fiance would call him if something came up.

He checks his phone. No message. No calls.

Now that there's no noise to distract him the ticking of the clock seems to reverberate throughout the whole apartment.

_He must've gotten stuck in a traffic. But still. He will call me if that happens._

He walks towards the windows and parting the curtains to look outside. Their balcony faces the parking lot of the building. And immediately Suga's eyes landed on where their cars are usually parked. Suga's car is there but its partner isn't.

_Still empty. Where can you be Daichi?_

His anxiety starts building up and Suga just can't keep it anymore. He took out his phone to call one of Daichi's colleagues. He does not like looking like he's a nagging person but he needs to know where Daichi is or else he's going insane because of waiting.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

Someone picked up.

"Ah! Iwaizumi-san! This is Sugawara."

_"Oh! Sugawara-san what can I help you with?"_

"Sorry for disturbing you this evening but I would like to ask if you know where Daichi is?" Suga said as different kind of scenarios that are not good came to his head but he shook it away.

_"Sawamura? Well I haven't seen him since late this afternoon. So I really don't know. Why? Is something the matter?"_

"Oh you see--"

But before Suga can answer Iwaizumi's question the phone in their apartment rings and suddenly Suga's heart starts beating rapidly. He felt himself panicking for no apparent reason and he was suddenly afraid to answer the phone.

"I'll call you back later Iwaizumi-san. Thank you very much." With that he ended the call and anwered their home phone.

"Moshi moshi. Sawamura and Sugawara apartment. Ho-how can I help y-you?" Suga asked  and his voice cracks towards the last sentence.

_"Hello. I'm looking for Sugawara Koushi-san?"_

"Yes that's me." Suga answered as he sweated bullets. His hands starts getting sweaty and he keeps on clenching his free hand.

_"Sugawara-san this is from the Emergency Department of Tokyo Medical Hospital. Can you please come here? Sawamura Daichi-san got into an accident. We were informed that you're his contact......"_

But the rest of the words from the other line never reached Suga's ears as the phone slipped from his hands and it dangled from the table where it is placed.

_No.... No... Daichi..._

Immediately Suga gathered most of his things and grab the keys to his own car. He tried to calm his heart.

He need to make it there.

He need to see Daichi.

Daichi is there.

Tick tock goes the ticking of the clock.

He needs to make it fast.

_Hayaku! Daichi.. please... no..._ _Wait for me please Daichi. I'm on my way love._

And as he drives and focused on the road his mind drifted into that time.

That special day on the last day of December.

Daichi's birthday.

Daichi kneeling on one knee holding out his hand with a simple ring in front of their friends and families. As he says,

" _I want you forever, forever and always_  
 _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
 _We'll grow old together_  
 _Forever and always"_

As he parked his car Suga composed himself. He needs to stay strong. He needs to be calm.

He walk straight to the front desk and asks for Daichi. "My name is Sugawara Koushi. I'm here for Sawamura Daichi."

But before the nurse can tell him anything a doctor  came to him. He explained that he was one of the doctors assigned to Daichi and if he can follow him.

As they walk to where Daichi is located the doctor explained everything.

"A car came straight to him...

The impact was harsh...

... a miracle that he was awake...

..but the internal damage is great...

There's nothing we can do...

It won't be too long Sugawara-san...

Maybe you should..."

But Suga hears nothing of it or better yet his ears and brain and heart blocked everything all that is going through.

His mind is just full of _Daichi Daichi Daichi._

He feels frustrated. With every turn they make Suga feels like they are going through a million halls.

A maze.

Never ending.

_I want to see Daichi._

When the doctor stopped by a door Suga took a deep breath and kept his face straight as he walks inside.

Suga inhaled sharply as he drinks the sight in front of him.

_Daichi._

His strong Daichi, lying on the bed with so many bandages here and there and so many hospital apparatus connected to him.

Suga felt himself shaking and he can feel the tears threatening to fall. But no.

_Keep yourself together Koushi._

_For Daichi._

He fixed his face. Plastering his loving smile that Daichi loves so much as he sat on the chair beside the bed.

He took Daichi's hand and the other man opened his eyes and looks at him.

Daichi's eyes is the only thing that didn't change, the only things that was not damaged.

His eyes are still the same warm brown that Suga loves so much. The same warm brown eyes that is solid. The same warm brown eyes that tells Suga how much the man loves him wholeheartedly.

"Hey Daichi." Suga greeted as he link their fingers together. Daichi smiled at him albeit the big bruise on his face.

His breathing was too slow, too shallow for Suga's liking but he can't do anything about that. Even the oxygen tank that is supposed to make people breath properly can't do its job properly what more can he?

"K..ko... Koushi..." Daichi rasped out as he squeezed back albeit weekly and Suga smiled more.

He smiled conveying all his love for Daichi. That smile that Daichi loves so much.

And he knows right there and then.

Suga knows. He can feel it.

_It wont be long._

"Ne Daichi... Do you know earlier on in the kindergarten... "

Suga talks. He keeps on talking. Talking like it was just the usual days. Talkig like Daichi isn't lying on the bed and about to leave him any moment now.

He keeps on talking about his day in the kindergarten because Daichi loves hearing him talking about the little kids in school. He talks about their plans. The number of kids they would like to adopt. How they wanted to go back to Miyagi and raise their little family there and make a house in the hill they always frequented before. And there they will stay.

" _Stay there forever, forever and always_  
 _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
 _We'll grow old together, and always remember_  
 _Whether rich or for poor or for better._  
 _We'll still love each other, forever and always"_

He keeps on talking because he knows Daichi loves hearing his voice. He keeps on talking because it makes Daichi happy to see him talking happily.

He needs to make Daichi happy right now when there's little time left.

He needs to.

No matter how much THIS pains him. No matter how much it breaks him. No matter how much he can hear his heart tearing apart at the sight of his broken Daichi. No matter how much he just wanted to cry and blame the whole world why this have to happen.

But he can't.

He needs to make Daichi's last moments be the best.

Then he gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
Suga borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
Suga looks into Daichi's eyes, and he says

" _I want you forever, forever and always_  
 _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
 _We'll grow old together, and always remember_  
 _Whether happy or sad or whatever._  
 _We'll still love each other, forever and always_  
 _Forever and always, forever and always."_

Suga finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As Daichi says,

" _I love you forever, forever and always_  
 _Please just remember even if I'm not there_  
 _I'll always love you, forever and always."_

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Shit what just happened???!! Like I typed this on my phone for maybe 2 hours and my fingers feels numb but i keep on going and I was crying because I suck big time for angst but i keep on typing coz Suga's feelings is far more hurtful than my numb fingers.. 
> 
> And also as you noticed I didn't change the last part aside from putting Daichi and Suga's name there. I love that last part of the song so I put the way it is..
> 
> And sorry!!! I killed Daichi again!!! T_T
> 
> So I hope you guys love this one and your votes and comments are always appreciated!! I read them!! :) and it makes me happy to see it!!!
> 
> AND Thank you for the 4k reads!!! Of this book!!! You guys made me cry and I'm so happy to know a lot had been looking forward as to what is gonna pop out in this book.. *virtual hugs for all*
> 
> See you next time!!
> 
> P.S.   
> I'll try making another angst again. It feels good to let it out for some reason.. XD
> 
> ELIE


End file.
